The Medicine was Sweet
by rainbowwingedkuriboh
Summary: I never told them to do it. They're the ones who drove you away. They'll be the ones to drive you away. I won't tell them to either. If you come to me, I'll heal your heart. I give you the cure. I'll feed you what you desire. A witch's love is poison. A witch's love is sweet.
1. Interview

**Rainbow:** I live!

 **Star:** Cool it, Frankenstein. Not everybody's excited about that.

 **Rainbow:** Oh hush! I'm enjoying myself! Speaking of which, it's time for another fic for _The Witch's House_!

 **Star:** Again? Really?

 **Rainbow:** I told you I had ideas for another one!

 **Star:** Yeah, but you just finished one! In fact, that was the last thing you wrote about before your hiatus! Do you really think people want to read more of that?

 **Rainbow:** Well, I want to write about it. Besides, there hasn't been a ton of updates to the section while I've been gone, and it's the fandom that's gathered the most responses for me. I guess I have a soft spot for the people here. And also, Viola and Ellen.

 **Star:** Don't tell me it's another romance fic.

 **Rainbow:** Well… Kind of yes and kind of no. I still love Viollen though.

 **Star:** Please stop trying to make that the ship name.

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, yeah, I'll get on with it. Let's roll the fic!

Boring. That's really the only word that comes to mind as I wait for the next interviewee to enter. Damn him. Damien just handing out all his work to everyone to do for him. I can feel my eye twitch a little in annoyance. He's a freeloader, or at least that's what I would say if he wasn't my boss. Or the CEO of the entire company. _"It's just one day, Ellen. Besides, you mentioned that you needed another author anyway. Why don't you do some scouting to see if there are any promising recruits."_

Like Hell! He just wants to go out on a date with one of his cheap secretaries.

Whatever. Not like I care either way, but the next time I'm seeing him is to drop off a new title for publication and wipe that smirk right off his face. He's always complaining about the amount of paper work he has to run.

Speaking of which. I scan through the list of applicants to see who's scheduled next. _Allyson Boyle, James Market, Viola Gardner-_

Wait a minute. _Viola Gardner_. Isn't that?

I close my eyes and try to think. It's pretty quiet in here, and actually a little dark, the lighting's going out apparently. Despite that, I'm still struggling to come up with why that name is familiar.

I growl and give up. Oh well, I can just flip through the paper on my desk. Ah, here she is. Thank god Damien actually remembered to include everyone's portfolio. The first thing that catches my eye is her photo.

She looks to be in her early twenties. About my age, I guess. She's got two golden braids and a pair of emerald eyes framed by black specs. Her skin's a little pale though. Overall, she's quite pretty. She'd probably make a better hooker than a writer.

I roll my eyes. What's she even doing applying for a job here? A young, fresh writer thinking she can make it big? I get that we're the largest publishing company in the area, but still… Dreams only take you so far.

What's this? A provisional note from a doctor? Why the Hell is this included in her documents? Let's see… Severe anxiety, yah dee yah dee yah dee yah… Formerly treated at St. Marlo's Institute for Rehabilitation and Development.

Oh. I can already feel my face curling into a grin. It's _you_.

 _"I- I think I love you, Ellen…"_

You. The one who couldn't even look me in the eye when you confessed.

The one who had all the friends in the world.

The popular one.

The smart one.

The one with the loving family, and future.

The one who chose me.

I can't stop smirking now. This is too good to be true. It's too funny. This poor, sad, _Funny Story_.

You chose wrong.

And I tore everything from you.

I took it away.

I gave everyone a cute, little bottle.

I never told them to drink it.

But they did.

I never told them that you deserved what you got.

But they made it happen.

They sent you packing to that hospital on the hill.

They broke you and kicked you out.

I didn't tell them to do anything.

Now you're all "fixed" up! Ready to take on the world?

Are you here for me, Viola?

I never thought that I'd see you again.

I gave everyone back then a little something.

But I never got the chance to break you down.

They did that.

Are you sad that you got left out?

Don't worry.

I'll give you the cutest little bottle. I've saved it here just for you. It's filled with the sweetest medicine possible, to fix your broken heart.

A little witch gave it to me. She said the most cruel things. Or really, she never said them at all.

That cruel little witch whose magic was words.

That she tricked a school into breaking an innocent girl.

You shouldn't have been born so lucky. If you hadn't, God would never have let you meet me.

There's a knock on the door. "Excuse me, may I enter?"

I calm myself. The grin slips off like water.

"Enter."

 _Welcome to this Witch's House, Viola._

 **Rainbow:** And cut!

 **Star:** Seriously? At this rate, there'll be more authors' notes than actual fic!

 **Rainbow:** __Whatever, I think this is a good place to end the chapter.

 **Star:** But what's going to happen?!

 **Rainbow:** You actually get pretty into these, don't you?

 **Star:** Oh, shut up!

 **Rainbow:** Anyways guys, that's all for now. This was actually a little hard to write, I'm a little out of shape, I guess. Still, I'm pretty happy with how this is starting. Writing in first person, present tense is a little awkward for me, but I think with the way I want this fic to go, it's for the best. Oh well, I guess it's just more practice for me. Anyway, if you enjoyed this so far and want to see more, or if you have anything you'd like to say, please leave a review! They really encourage me to keep writing!

 **Star:** Even if they don't, you better write the next chapter soon!

 **Rainbow:** Okay, okay! Jeez! We'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	2. Dinner

**Rainbow:** Oh my god! It's not even a month, and I'm back to another chapter!

 **Star:** The end of the world must be nigh.

 **Rainbow:** Seriously, I don't know what's gotten into me…

 **Star:** Nothing witty to say this time?

 **Rainbow:** Nope! Let's just get right into the chapter this time!

I'm still waiting for Viola. I really wonder what that girl is off doing. Doesn't she have any respect for people's time? Here I thought I would be a little helpful and invite her to dinner…

Yeah right.

I can't help the little grin that leaks out. Oh well. It's not critical. I should enjoy myself as well. I chose a nice spot this time. Appropriate lighting for a romantic evening, fancy tableware, formal attire. I wonder how much it would actually take to set Viola's anxiety off…

No matter. I have plenty of time.

"This way, madam." A waiter guides Viola over to the table.

"Oh, you finally made it." I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm still trying to settle in!" I see her shoulders raise and stiffen, and her right hand come up in a gesture of half-apology.

"It's fine, it's fine." I wave my hand. "We're here to celebrate anyway."

"Madam." The waiter's still holding out Viola's chair because she hasn't taken it yet.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" Viola quickly sits. The waiter nods his head and heads out. "But really, you shouldn't have, Ellen."

"You're right, I shouldn't have. But still, it's been forever, Viola." I bend forward and look at her face. Is she blushing?

"Y-yeah…" Viola seems to fidget. "Though I don't really know what we're celebrating…"

"Hmm?"

"W-well." Viola suddenly levels her gaze at me. "I mean, you did pull some strings to get me in, didn't you?"

Maybe she's grown a little more observant. I shake my head. "Of course not, Viola! Well, okay, maybe a little." She stiffens a little even more. "Don't worry, I couldn't even recognize you when you walked in."

Bingo. She quickly casts her eyes downward. Are you disappointed, Viola? That the person you trusted your heart with wouldn't even recognize you?

"I wonder what changed?" I lean forward even more and tilt my head. "Maybe it was… Ah! Maybe your glasses?" I gently lift off her lenses and pull her chin up with the other hand so that she's looking at me. "There's the Viola I remember."

Viola's blush deepens. "I-I think I need my glasses back, Ellen."

"Oh, sorry. I just got caught up in the past." I hand her her glasses. "How long has it been?"

"T-ten years."

"Oh? That long? What have you been doing in all that time?" Being locked up in an asylum, that's what.

Viola looks down at her hands and starts fidgeting. "Well, mostly studying and writing. It's been a little hard, to tell you the truth."

Aw. Does she still want to confide in me? "Really? The last thing I heard about you was that you had transferred out of school."

"Sorry about that…" Her voice has gotten weaker. "You must have been worried. My dad thought it wasn't safe for me to go back to school, so he had me move…"

So simple. Worrying about the last thing I thought about you was. You really are the same, Viola. "No, it's fine. I wasn't worried." How will you react now, Viola? Hearing that I didn't care.

"Oh, that's good. I'd hate to cause you trouble!" Viola takes an uneasy sip from her water glass.

"Well, you might be doing that a lot now." I wag my finger. "Especially since your moving into my department."

Viola tenses. "What?"

"Well," I shrug a little, "I did tell you I pulled some strings, didn't I? It was the least Damien could do after her dumped his work on me.

"Oh… Well, then…" Viola puts her glass to her lips trying to decide if finishing her thought or taking a drink is rude. "I-uh-" She puts her glass down. "I hope I don't get in your way, Ellen!"

I shake my head. "No, no. Don't worry about it. Tonight's about relaxing and celebrating, remember?"

"U-uh."

"Here." I hand her a menu. "Order anything you want. My treat."

"Well, I, um, how about?..." She nervously points to an appetizer.

"C'mon, Viola. It's the least I can do. Don't worry about cost, okay?"

"Then?" She hastily points to another dish. It's only about ten dollars more. In other words, it's still chump change at this restaurant.

"C'mon, Viola. How about this filet? Or would you like the lobster instead?" How far can I push her into owing me?

"Uh, well then. Um, I guess the filet?"

I nod. "Alright. That means a red then!"

I can see by the look in her eyes that she has no idea what's going on.

"Let's see, how about this one?" I point out my selection to Viola, angling the list so that my finger has to be right next the price in order for her to read.

"Oh, I don't drink, Ellen." Viola quickly waves her hands as if trying to blow the wine list away.

"It's fine, it's fine. A glass won't hurt."

"No, I'm really a light weight, and it's not good for me, anyway."

"Oh, come on, Viola. If you get a little tipsy, I'll cover your taxi home."

"No, I couldn't possibly ask-"

"Well, if you won't take the cab, I'll just have to take you back to my flat."

Viola turns bright red. "I-I couldn't poss-"

The waiter arrives while Viola's stammering. "Have you decided on what you will be having this evening, madams?"

"Yes, I'll take…"

 _You look like you're squirming quite a bit, Viola. It's adorable. You're like a cute little frog hopping all over. I just wonder, how long until I add the snake?_

 **Rainbow:** And I think that'll do it for this scene!

 **Star:** Isn't it a little short?

 **Rainbow:** Well, it's not as long as I want it to be, but I don't think I'm really ready to write a real dinner scene yet, so I think I'll just leave it at that small talk portion that you get before your dinner actually comes. I always think it's very relaxing to have and then things get awkward when the food arrives and you have to choose between food and talking.

 **Star:** That's hardly a choice.

 **Silver:** __Maybe for you!

 **Rainbow:** Anyway, I thought it might be hard for Viola, since in this setting she has some mental problems. Speaking of which, I hope I can portray them faithfully! I have quite a few friends who struggle with anxiety and depression, but I don't think my writing skill is up to par…

 **Star:** Is it ever?

 **Rainbow:** Hey!

 **Star:** I'm just saying. Why don't you ask everyone to leave their thoughts in a review?

 **Rainbow:** That's my line! Well, anyway, if you guys do have anything to say, please write a review. Writing in this tense and point of view is pretty tough, especially since I think I'll try to stick more in line with canon personalities in this fic, but seeing a review always motivates me to write more!


	3. The Office is Open

**Rainbow:** And I'm back! Finally!

 **Star:** Wait, you can't just steal my line like that!

 **Rainbow:** Whoops, sorry. Anyway, it's been a long time since we've written for the Witch's House, hasn't it?

 **Star:** I mean relatively speaking, you're always so late I don't think that people noticed, but yeah, it's been a while.

 **Rainbow:** Okay, well it's good to be writing for it again! I was stuck for a really long time on how to advance this particular story, so I kind of forgot about it…

 **Star:** Well, why don't we get started before you forget again?

 **Rainbow:** Alright, alright. Let's get started!

I woke up early today, so I could get to the office before anyone else. Of course, Sophie was there before me. That girl is an insatiable workaholic.

"Morning, Ellen!" Bubbly as always too.

"Morning," I manage to mumble back. Well, my plan isn't going quite as I had hoped, but the main point was to get here before Viola came. "Hey, Soph, can you gather everyone else after they get in? I want to say a few things about the recruit before she gets here."

"Hm?" Sophie looks up from her laptop. "What? Spreading rumors or something about her, Ellen? Can't it wait for the usual introduction lunch thinga-ma-doohickey or whatever."

"No, no." I wave the accusation away. _Of course that's what it is, you idiot._ "It's just that she's a little… _special_. I want to make her comfortable in the workplace, so I thought it would be good if I gave everyone a brief rundown of potential triggers and such." Just a little pause and emphasis on one word. It always makes them think too hard.

Sophie's mouth makes a small frown. "Is this new girl going to be alright working here? It's not like this is an easy job."

"That's why I want to talk to everyone about it."

Sophie shrugs. "Alright, I'll tell people about it, but next time tell HQ that we need people who can hack it here. I don't really want to pick up more people's work. Especially after I've done it twice with Chase and Max. Where are those two by the way?"

My turn to shrug. "No idea, I think Damien recalled them. Not my problem anymore."

"Yeah, well now their work is my problem."

"Should have given some to Cam and Caroline."

"Nah, it's fine. Caroline wouldn't do any of it, and Cam's got enough on her plate."

"Fair enough."

Cameron walked through the doors next. On time as always, just not as early as Sophie.

"Woah." Cameron blinks. "What are you doing here so early, El?"

"Just wanted to meet you all for a quick talk before the new recruit came."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "If you're going to greet everyone and tell them yourself, why did you ask me to tell people."

Cam chuckles. "Geez, Soph, calm down. Chill a little."

"I'm very chill," Sophie starts in mock indignation before the pair catch each other's eyes and burst out laughing.

It's really hard to believe that they both absolutely hated each other when Cam joined the office. I actually can't remember what started it off, but somehow they managed to work things out.

I shake my head and head to my cubicle, which was actually identical to everyone else's, even though I'm the head of this branch…

Over the next ten or so minutes, people trickle in. I don't bother checking up to see who it is since I'm prepping my notes for the day.

Finally, Sophie taps the side of my cubicle wall. "Umm… We're all here if you were planning to do anything today."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

True to her word, Sophie's gathered everyone except Viola in the kind of common space this floor has. Well, I did tell Viola to come an hour later than she should just so I could get this time.

"Uh, hi everyone." I kind of wave my hand and try to grab people's attention. _Be friendly._

It's a little hard given what time in the morning it is, and I'm met with a few groans from the five people in front of me. In particular, Caroline is looking like she has one foot in the grave already, but she's like that until two or so.

"So, I know this is a little weird, but I thought I should say something because we're getting a new recruit today."

"Couldn't this have waited till she showed up or something?..." Caroline manages to mumble out. Beverly's giving me a dead eyed stare, and Elaine's just staring at me, which isn't much better.

"Um, well, this is kind of a special case." I look around, avoiding eye contact and trying to look sheepish, as if I'm about to spill a big secret, not that I ever intended them to not hear this. "Her name is Viola Gardner. She's actually from my home town. She's very hardworking." Just robbing her of her chance to introduce herself, building her up before... "Viola's uh…" I bite my lips. I probably look like I'm trying to find a nicer way to say something offensive, but I'm not really. "Well, she's been discharged from a, a ward." Yeah, that's a little nicer than asylum, they'll gobble that down.

Those who are actually awake, namely Cam and Sophie, squirm a little, while Caroline shakes her head as if she doesn't quite believe her ears. Elaine purses her lips but doesn't say anything.

"So… She's got a lot of… well actually…"

"What? You're saying she's insane?" Caroline asks, eyes rolling back in her head and looking like she's about to fall backwards unconscious.

"No! Not at all!" I protest, but it's hasty and weak, like I'm covering something up. _Of course it is._ "It's just… she…" Make it a weak argument. "She just has… some anxiety…problems." I finish lamely. "Look, I'm just asking you guys to be a little conscious of when you're around her, okay?"

There's a small groaning of discontent and plenty of rolled eyes. That's good, make them feel the burden of having to care for Viola and all her needs.

"Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Just that Viola has some special needs. She's a little awkward, so don't press too close to her, alright? Just… take some care not to give her a panic attack. I'm not exactly sure how sensitive she is, but even in her interview she was pretty uncomfortable." _Yeah, because she was talking to her old "girlfriend."_ "So just… don't pressure her too much. She might be too polite to say that she needs some free time."

Sophie is looking worried. Shoot, that's right, she's always the goody two shoes.

Cam taps her on the shoulder and Sophie snaps out of her reverie.

That's right, they're close now. Just have to keep Cam away from Viola and it'll work out just fine.

"Anyway, that's all for now, so I guess you guys can go back to work." Now, let's just see how the day unravels, shall we, Viola?

 **Rainbow:** And that should be good.

 **Star:** Are you sure you're setting up Ellen right? It looks more like she's trying to protect Viola that set up the groundwork to shiv her.

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, it's actually really hard for me to figure out how to write Ellen. One on one interactions are a little easier, but writing about Ellen and other people where she hasn't really had a reason to screw with them and is setting up the doubts and triggers in their mind to turn against Viola is just super bizarre to write. I guess Ellen is trying to set up this filter that pushes people farther and farther away from Viola, leaving Ellen as the only support left and Viola totally dependent on her.

 **Star:** Okay, one, that's totally evil. Two, aren't you kind of ruining the fic by revealing this to everyone?

 **Rainbow:** Eh, does anyone actually read these exchanges? Well, if you are and you have any ideas on how to work this out feel free to leave a comment or PM me. I feel like I spelled out Ellen's intentions too blatantly in the chapter...

 **Star:** Or, you could just write your own better fic and leave this worthless one to die.

 **Rainbow:** Why are you so mean to me all the time?

 **Star:** It's kind of payback for making me edit these chapters.

 **Rainbow:** Well, anyway, if you enjoyed, please leave a comment, since they always help motivate me!

 **Star:** Except to get better.

 **Rainbow:** Look, just save it for the next chapter!


	4. Enter

**Rainbow:** And we're back!

 **Star:** Whoo!

 **Rainbow:** Oh, you're actually enthusiastic for once!

 **Star:** I mean, it was half enthusiasm and half sarcasm.

 **Rainbow:** I'll take it!

 **Star:** Fair enough.

 **Rainbow:** Well on that note, let's get right into this chapter!

Viola arrived exactly an hour later.

 _What a well behaved girl_. I don't even bother to get up from my desk and show her around. She'll probably sweat a bit and wonder why no one is around. Well, everyone is working right now. They've already been here an hour.

Nobody except Sophie will probably pay her much mind, and Sophie's desk is all the way at the back. It'll be a couple minutes before Viola will meet anyone.

There's some shuffling as Sophie finds a good break point in her editing and stands up to see if the new person came.

 _I wonder if she'll be disappointed that I'm not the first to greet her._

"Hi! I'm Sophie nice to meet you!" Just as expected, Sophie's first.

"Oh, uh…" I can almost hear the gears turning in Viola's head. That's right, Sophie can be pretty assertive the first time you meet her. I wonder how Viola will deal with that? "Um, nice to meet you."

I can picture Viola swallowing her fear and extending a shaky hand, and then of course-

There's a small "oof" as Sophie grabs Viola and pulls her into a bear hug.

 _Wait, that's not even the best part._

A small gasp.

 _Yep, there's the kiss._

"Once you're done smooching the new girl, can we get back to work?" Cameron's calling to Sophie.

 _A little jealous, Cam?_ Probably not, it's more a playful jab. Everyone in the office has experienced it at one point.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting to that."

"Also tell her she's an hour late, and we're dying over here," Bev yells over to them.

I can tell that Sophie shoots a dirty look in Bev's general direction. Of course Sophie knows how much work has been piling up, but combined with the knowledge of how fragile I've made Viola out to be, and now actually meeting her, I'm fairly certain Sophie's doing her best to ease in Viola.

 _They're really both too sweet_.

Of course, even if she's trying to accomodate Viola, if enough people think something, they'll eventually make it true.

"C'mon, Soph." By the location of her voice, it looks like Cam's already back at her desk.

There's more rustling as Sophie leads Viola around to her cubicle. Of course, the doctor's note in her interview file mentioned her needing open air and natural lighting. Well, she's just going to have to suffer a little.

I catch the pair passing by my cubicle in the corner of my eye. That was on purpose too. I wanted her to be right next to me, easy to keep an eye on and swoop in if I needed to. We're back in the corner of the floor, so about as secluded as your getting from the others. The break room's on the other side too. It doesn't bother me much, since I don't usually stop until I'm done for the day, but I don't think Viola's ready for a constant stream of work.

"Here you go," Sophie chimes as she drops Viola off. "You can just come find me if you need help with something, okay?"

Her tone's light enough, but I can tell there's a little pain in her voice getting that last part out. She does have her own work pile to manage.

"Y-yeah, thanks a ton."

Sophie passes by my cubicle again, and I hear Viola let out a small sigh.

 _One big hurdle done and now…_

Another sigh. Larger this time.

Well, what did she think she was going to do at this job? You start at the bottom of the ladder and work your way up! So naturally, the most tedious work goes to..

"Alright." Viola's tiny voice starts out. "Here we go."

 _Here we go indeed._

 **Rainbow:** Well, it's a pretty short chapter this time, but I kind of wanted a short preparatory chapter before I switched to Viola's PoV for a bit.

 **Star:** Wait, we're having another shift in another fic?!

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, but I really wanted to explore Viola's side, especially since all I seem to be able to write in the Witch's House is Ellen's side…

 **Star:** Well, whatever.

 **Rainbow:** Anyway guys, if you enjoyed this short chapter, please leave a review and help motivate me to write more!

 **Star:** Who would want you to write more?

 **Rainbow:** Just let me have my moment!


End file.
